The Thief
by zemmaTB
Summary: a story about a girl who carries a nickname as 'The Thief' and tries to survive at Freddy's. rated T for swearing and gore.
1. epilogue

I ran, though I couldn't hide, I saw a cardboard box.

"SCREEEE" I heard, it was the animatronic.

I started to panic, I lifted the box and then I did go under it, I guess it didn't notice me. It walked past me, I sighed.

...

IN THE MORNING

...

I lifted the box and I saw nothing, I sighed again, but then someone, or something grabbed me from my shoulder. "F-f-fuck-k-king T-t-thie-f-f!" Lizard animatronic screamed, I punched it to the face and ran straight at the door, I almost touched the handle, but then I heard Lizard's voice: "play time~" it said, I opened the door and ran to outside. "I'm not going to THAT pizzeria ever again!" I said to myself. I dusted my black pants and my green T-shirt, I didn't take my goggles off, neither the scarf. I brushed my brown hair's longer side and the I walked to my motor cycle. "Well, I have to go back into there, it IS my job" I said with a sigh. Then I drove to my home.

...

IN THE EVENING

...

-phone ring- -click- huh? what now, boss? ...WHAT? Why I need to go back to my job?! I just woke up! -sigh- Alright, alright, I'll be there in a half of a hour. -end of phone call-

I took my helmet and then I started to walk to parking lot.I looked all around me, I saw few kids and squirrels, nothing special. I jumped on my motor cycle and then I drove at the pizzeria.

...

I parked the motor cycle and then I walked to the pizzeria. I opened the door and there was many kids around the tables over the stage, the three animatronics wasn't on the stage. I saw my boss, I walked next to him and he said that I need to go to the backstage. I walked to the backstage and I saw Mike, Mike is the night guard of this place and I am his assistant. "soooooo, what now?" I asked. "you need to go and wear this, our special actor got really bad flu, so she can't come to perform today." Mike said and gave a costume to me. "WHAT? seriously!? oh god..." I said when Mike handed the costume to me. "Oh, and one more thing, you need to go and wake Foxy and Lizzy" Mike said before he walked back to his office. I were shocked, Lizzy attacked me last night, and now I have to wake her AND Foxy up?! I looked at the costume, it is a female knight costume, I giggle a bit, but then I walked to the pirate cove, it is a creepy place.

**A/N: this is my first story and I'm quite surprised that I'm still pretty good at writing english, even though I might be quite rusty.**

**so, what do ya like? yes, I know that this sucks and stuff, but hey, I have to put these 400 OCs somewhere *shrugs***


	2. Chapter 2: an act

I looked behind the curtain and I saw Foxy, I said hi to him, and then I started to look for Lizzy. I saw her tail behind the curtain, I walked at her and slid the curtain a bit so I could see her face, there was my fist print at the middle of her gray face, I saw few kids' hand prints on her dark green scarf and bandana. I took her and dragged her next to Foxy, even though she was really heavy and her hook almost stabbed me. I cleaned her face a little bit so the fist print wouldn't look so bad. I looked at them both, and then I turned them on. "morning Darlings" I said. Lizzy didn't react, but Foxy did, because he has a mind of his own all around the clock, but he can't just go and wander off in the morning. "Morrrning Thief" Foxy said with pirate's accent. "Time to go out to the stage!" I said with cheerful voice "Oh, and could I please borrow your cove for a sec, I need to change my clothes." I said quickly "Allrrright, lass" Foxy answered and walked Lizzy out from the cove and did place her onto the floor and Foxy sat next to her. I walked into the cove and changed my clothes, I walked out from the cove when I did change my clothes to the costume. "what do ya think?" I asked "looks grreat!" Foxy said. I thanked Foxy and walked to the backstage with him and Lizzy. "Alright guys, it's your turn, the curtains are down, but soon they'll be up, get ready!" I whispered to them and Foxy answered with a simple "yarr."

...

ON THE STAGE

...

curtain did go up and Foxy and Lizzy started acting, they were singing in a huge cardboard ship, I always did wonder if this pizzeria was really even famous, because it is so poor. I waited for my turn in the backstage, and when Lizzy and Foxy stopped singing I knew it was my sign. I stepped onto the stage with my rubber sword and a shield. I read my line that was taped on the shield. "halt! This is queen's land, don't you dare to come here, or else your heads will be mine!" I shouted, and Foxy answered as he was programmed to. "Yarr! we are pirrrates! we do what we want!" I jumped onto the ship and then I saw Lizzy, she was going to free roam mode, I never understood why she goes to that mode so much earlier than anyone else. I took my sword and started to "fight" Foxy and Lizzy at the same time they sang. But Foxy started to take it too seriously, he took my goggles off with his hook, and at the same time he made a huge scar to my right cheek. I looked at him with my cursed white eyes, I tried to hide them with my scarf, but then I remembered that I took it off, so I just started to act like it was a part of the play. "if you want to survive from my cursed eyes, you should know that these are my lands, these are my people, THIS IS MY KINDOM! AND I AM THE QUEEN!" I shouted my lines, but I edited it a little. I ran to Foxy and I did put my sword 'through' Foxy, even though I just did put my sword between his arm and body.

...

END OF THE ACT

...

curtains did close down and I walked quickly to Foxy and took my goggles from him. "thank you~" I said with a little bit angry tone, but Foxy didn't mind. I quckly shut Lizzy down, but Foxy can now be on his own. "woah, I never knew you know how to act! How did you get your eyes glow like that?" Mike said when he came to me. "contact lenses!" I quickly answered to hide the truth. I did put my goggles back on, and walked to the parking lot.

**A/N: well, that was quick. Sorry about any possible typos. please tell what do ya like :3**

**- zemmaTB**


End file.
